


cheers

by bangyabangya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Reckless Bang Chan, Responsible Woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyabangya/pseuds/bangyabangya
Summary: bang chan gets a little too excited about free hotel champagne. luckily, kim woojin is a responsible adult.(fluffy woochan as always, bang chan gets drunk and confesses to a surprised and flustered woojin who still makes him brush his teeth because dental hygiene is as important as love)





	cheers

"Ohhh, they gave us champagne!"

Bang Chan held up the bottle, a grin on his face. He and Woojin were sharing a room on their second night in New York, and since they were the only ones of drinking age, their room had come with a bonus. 

"I've never had champagne," Woojin said skeptically. He didn't drink that much. Chan, on the other hand, was well versed in all manners and varieties of alcohol. It was a side effect of his social personality.  _Social butterfly,_ Woojin thought.

"Oh, it's great," Chan grinned. "We should have some! Celebrate a night without the kids." He winked, and both of them burst into laughter. As the two eldest, they always got named on variety shows as the mom and dad figures. It had become one of the group's favorite running jokes. 

"Does it really do the popping thing?" Woojin asked. He had to admit, he was curious.

"Yup," Chan said. "See?" And without giving Woojin a chance to protest, Chan untwisted the wire, wrapped a napkin around the bottle, and popped the cork. 

It really  _did_ pop. Froth erupted from the tip of the bottle, and Chan laughed as he tried to keep it from getting on his clothes. "Get me some glasses!" he yelled happily. 

Woojin jumped up and obeyed, quickly grabbing the two champagne flutes from the bar and setting them down in front of the leader. Chan poured the sparkling liquid with a flourish. _He's such a show-off._ Woojin grinned. In front of the cameras their leader always tried to make sure the other members had a chance to shine, but his natural personality was just helplessly charismatic. It endeared him to nearly everyone he met. 

Including Woojin. 

Chan held one of the glasses out to Woojin. "Cheers," he said in English. 

Woojin took the glass and clinked it together with Chan's. "Cheers," he repeated. 

The champagne fizzed against his lips. It was light and dry and bubbly, and he couldn't drink a lot at once because of the carbonation. He decided he preferred soju, but this was nice too. Different. 

Chan settled himself onto one of the beds, leaning back against the headboard, champagne in hand. "New York is crazy," he said. "I can't believe we're here." He laughed again, but quietly this time, almost to himself. "I can't believe we actually debuted." 

Woojin raised his glass, taking another drink. "It's all because of you, you know." 

He wasn't sure, but he thought Chan might have blushed. The younger boy covered up quickly by putting on an exaggerated smile and taking a big gulp from his glass. "I'll always drink a toast to myself!" he joked. 

"I'm not kidding," Woojin said. The bubbles had gone straight to his head, and he suddenly felt very determined to say these things. "You're a great leader. Stray Kids wouldn't exist without you."

The room was silent. Woojin glanced over at Chan. He was swirling the champagne around in his glass, watching it intently. Woojin knew he was thinking hard about something. 

Finally the other boy stopped playing with his drink and leaned his head back against the headboard. The room was all pale cream, and his dark hair stood out against the whiteness. "Thanks," he said. "It's hard sometimes, you know."

Woojin sat perfectly still, not believing his ears. Chan _never_ talked about his struggles. He was always there to listen whenever anyone else was having a hard time, and he shared little things here and there, but it was as if he never wanted to put any extra burden on his team. So he never complained. Not about  _real_  things. 

"I hate being hard on you guys at practice and stuff," he went on. He tossed back the rest of his glass. "It makes me feel like... like an outsider." Sighing, he ran a hand through his curls, shaking them out over and over again. It was his nervous habit. "I know I make the younger kids cry sometimes," he said unhappily.

_Woah. This got real serious, real fast._ Woojin's heart thumped in his chest. He felt like he was seeing a side of Chan nobody else knew. It felt... intimate. He didn't want to fuck it up. 

"They need it," Woojin said bluntly. "We all do." 

Chan looked up at him, confused. 

"You're our leader for a reason," Woojin continued. "You're the best out of all of us. The most experienced. The most  _dedicated._ We're not on the same level as you. And I don't mean that as an insult to anyone on the team-- you're just _that_ far ahead of us when it comes to pushing ourselves." Chan was really blushing now, but Woojin couldn't stop the words flowing out of his mouth. He'd wanted to say them for a long time, but he'd never had the chance. "If we didn't have you pushing us, we'd never have come this far. I wasn't joking, Chan. We really wouldn't be here without you. We know it. We  _appreciate_ it." He suddenly became very self-conscious, and looked down at his glass. It was almost empty. There was still one more thing he wanted to say. 

"You make us better." 

Chan obviously couldn't take it anymore. He rolled out of bed and launched himself at Woojin, ruffling his hair and hugging him and making all kinds of excited little noises. "You tryna' make me cry, huh?" he said in English, then again in Korean. Finally he calmed down and they sat side-by-side, Chan with his knees drawn up to his chest and Woojin with his legs stretched out straight in front of him. "Thanks," Chan said simply. "Means a lot, Woojin." He rested a hand on Woojin's thigh for a moment, then leapt up off the bed. "Round two?" he asked wickedly.

Woojin just held out his glass, grinning. His heart was still racing from Chan's hand on his leg and the words they'd shared. It was more intoxicating than any alcohol. 

Chan filled their glasses again and the two boys got comfortable in their own beds. The mood felt lighter now, and they began talking about normal things-- their comeback, training, and group gossip. Woojin already felt lightheaded, so he set the glass on the bedside table, but Chan kept drinking, occasionally refilling his glass. It made him louder and less censored as they talked. Woojin liked it.

"Sometimes I just wish he'd pick up his  _clothes,"_ Chan sighed. "Like, not even every day. I don't clean every day. But  _god,_ just like,  _once_ a _week_ or something,  _please..._ I mean, how the heck does his sock even end up in my bed, huh?!  _How?!"_ He finished with an exaggerated sigh, and Woojin giggled.  _So things aren't perfect in paradise._ Chan and Changbin never fought, and everyone thought they got along perfectly.  _Guess nobody's perfect._

Chan was laying on his back now, staring up at the ceiling, one of his arms hanging off the bed. "Woojiiiiiiiin," he called unsteadily. "I'm so tired. Let's go to bed."

_Uh-oh._ Woojin knew that voice. That was Chan's drunk voice. Not his dangerously drunk voice (the one that came right after he had too much soju with his sunbaenims and right before he threw up in the toilet), but his needy-drunk voice. It was the voice they were used to hearing after he came back from drinking with friends. Woojin was usually asleep by then, and Changbin was the one who ended up putting Chan to bed. 

"Alright," Woojin said, putting on his hyung voice. The same one he used with the kids when they were getting crazy. "Let's brush our teeth first. Where's your tooth brush?"

Chan rolled over and pointed to his suitcase. His face was squished cutely against the bed. "In there," he mumbled. 

_So helpful._ Woojin unzipped the case and rummaged around. He was pretty sure Chan had a toiletries bag, but he couldn't remember what it looked like. He passed over a jumble of chargers, comics, underwear, jewelry--

Finally his hands closed on a smooth plastic pouch. He yanked it out. 

"That's it!" Chan sang out. "Gimme." He made silly grabby hands from the bed.

"You're ridiculous," Woojin said, tossing him the bag.

Chan caught it perfectly. "Yeah, but you love me anyway!"

Woojin froze, and his eyes snapped over to Chan. The boy was completely focused on his bag, pulling out foundation and highlighter and hairspray and piling them next to him on the bed. He didn't seem to notice anything. Woojin forced himself to act normally. 

"Come on," he said. "Is it in there? Let's brush."

Chan finally pulled out his toiletry kit, grinning happily. "Found it!" He bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. 

Woojin brushed in silence, as always, and Chan did everything with little noises and motions. As always. He was so animated. Woojin watched him in the mirror. As the younger boy brushed, he bounced on the balls of his feet, bobbing his head side to side. When he brushed his tongue, he made an "Ahhhh," sound the entire time. 

_Cute._

Woojin-- as the currently more sober but also generally more efficient person-- finished before Chan, so he left the bathroom and got himself all settled into bed. "When you come back, could you turn the light off?" he called out. 

"Ohkay," Chan said thickly. He was flossing. Woojin was slightly impressed by his drunk dedication to dental hygiene. 

A few minutes later there was a soft  _click_ as Chan hit the lights. Woojin snuggled into his blankets, nice and warm in the cool air-conditioned room-- 

\--and then he shrieked as Bang Chan landed right on top of him. 

"G'niiiight," Chan slurred, laying across Woojin's stomach.

Woojin struggled against the other body and pushed himself up into a half-sitting position. He tried to roll Chan off, but the boy was dead weight. He didn't budge. "Chan!" he hissed. "This is  _my_ bed! Not yours! Get up!"

"Dun wanna," the other boy mumbled. "So sleeeeeepy." 

"Aaaargh," Woojin grumbled, still pushing. He half-managed to get Chan off of him, but the leader just wiggled closer again. "Chan,  _please."_

" _Please_ , _Chan_?" Chan repeated in a strange, lilting voice. Like he was mimicking someone. He lifted himself up unsteadily. "Girls always say that when they want me to kiss them."

" _What_?" 

Chan continued to rearrange himself. He put one hand on the headboard to steady himself, and straddled Woojin's lap. Woojin stared at him, shocked. 

"I've kissed a lot of girls," Chan went on drunkenly. He frowned. "I've never really liked it, though." 

Woojin literally couldn't move. He must be dreaming right now.  _What the actual fuck is going on?_

"You know I kissed Jihyo in the JYP janitor closet once?" Chan's words were slurring badly now. He seemed to get tired suddenly and let his head droop forward on to Woojin's chest. When he continued, Woojin could barely hear him. "But I wished it was you."

For the second time that night, Woojin froze. 

It took him a second to process what he'd heard. It was hard-- he had to tell the blood rushing in his ears to shut the hell up and for his thoughts to stop racing for  _one goddamn second_ so he could think back and yes, it's crazy, but those were 100% the words Bang Chan just said to Kim Woojin at 2 A.M. at a random hotel in New York City. 

Kim Woojin has always been a steady, reliable kind of person. It's why most of his friends liked him. It's one of the traits he was secretly most proud of, and tonight, it saved him. Because instead of acting like an idiot and doing something he regretted, Calm Woojin took over.

"Chan," he said gently, "you're drunk. You should go to bed."

He thought Chan would just laugh it off-- because of course it was a joke. What else could it be? But the younger boy just looked up at him and pouted.

"I know I'm drunk," he said. "I couldn't tell you that sober. I tried like a million times. Why do you think I requested the champagne?"

"...What?" That's all he could say.

"Kim Woojin, I know you heard me." Chan pulled back and put both of his hands on the sides of Woojin's face. It was dark, and chilly, and the city outside was noisy and unfamiliar. Chan's skin was warm against his. 

"Can I kiss you?" Chan mumbled. 

The words sent a shock through Woojin's body. Heat traveled all through him, and he was glad it was dark because he was sure he was blushing. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. 

Chan leaned forward, cupping Woojin's face in his hand and kissing him gently. It was only a second or two, and then he pulled away. 

It was Woojin's first kiss.

Chan was still for a moment, then he climbed over to lay beside Woojin. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said quietly. His words were much clearer than they had been before, and Woojin wondered if he'd been faking how drunk he was.

"Woojin? Say something."

His lips tingled, and there were so many thoughts running around in his head. Memories of the first time he'd seen Chan two years ago, when Woojin was trying to decide whether or not to switch from SM to JYP and they introduced him to the other trainees. How warmly Chan had smiled and waved at him, taking his hand and leading him around the building even though they'd only just met. How Chan had asked him to join his project group last year, saying without any hesitation that Woojin was the best vocalist in the company-- even though Chan himself was a vocalist, too. 

And... other thoughts. Chan's pale skin. The way his curls got all heavy and thick when his hair was damp after practice. The veins in his forearms, his broad shoulders, how he was more muscular than Woojin but still just a little shorter... 

"Me too," he answered simply. He could see the way Chan's whole body relaxed and realized the other boy, for once, had been nervous. He felt bad for making him tense and wanted to gather him up, hold him, tell him everything would be okay. But he didn't know how. So he just turned to face him, curling up on his side, and took hold of the younger boy's hand. "Me too," he repeated. "A really long time."

Chan's whole face broke out into a smile. He wiggled closer to Woojin. "I want to sleep here tonight," he said. "With you."

Woojin was torn. He wanted that, too-- he wanted nothing more than to curl up with his arms around the boy he'd been admiring in silence for so long. And they would never get the chance to do this at the dorm. But he also knew that if they did, it would be tempting to do more than just sleep. Which wouldn't normally be a problem-- they were both 21, after all-- but even if Chan  _was_ exaggerating about how drunk he was, he'd still had at least three glasses of champagne tonight. It didn't feel right. 

"I want that too," he said softly, his thumb gently stroking Chan's knuckle. "But we shouldn't." 

Chan's face fell. "What? Why?"

"You're drunk! Remember? I'm not gonna--  _take advantage_ of you like some creep."

"Oh, my god,  _take advantage--_ you sound like my grandma! Why did I have to fall in love with the most proper, respectable 21-year-old in history?!"

"What?" Woojin said for the millionth time that night. It might as well be the only word he knew. 

"What do you mean, _what_?"

"You said-- you said you  _love_ me."

Chan's eyes widened. "Fuck. No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm drunk! I don't know what I'm saying."

Woojin suddenly laughed, punching Chan lightly on the arm. Chan looked confused, but after a moment he started chuckling too.

"This is really weird," Woojin said. "What did you put in that champagne?"

"Oh, you know. Two years of pent-up feelings. Sexual tension. A little gay confusion. Oh, and some MDMA. All champagne is like this, I promise."

"Well, if that's the case, please never drink champagne again. I wouldn't want you to go confessing to someone else."

Chan blushed. He was so pale Woojin could see the redness even in the dark. 

"Hey, Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna do this? Like... back at the dorms? Back in real life?"

Chan didn't answer right away. He just held tightly to Woojin's hand. "I don't know," he said after awhile. "But we'll figure it out. They all love us. We'll be okay."

And Woojin believed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> when will I stop writing woochan? never. the answer is never. 
> 
> except when I take breaks to write fic requests because I love fic requests! currently working on 1) ace chan and 2) poly dance line fluff. 
> 
> if you have a request lmk (no m for maknae line) & thx for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
